one_piece_shin_sekai_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
The First Fleet Admiral
"Shut up! I'm the boss around here! "Me? I'm just here for the kills." Name: Tora Taiga Alias: Rookie Tiger Real Name: () Age: 19 Gender: Male Blood Type: A Appearance: Tora is an average gloomy teenager, he wears a green jumper with a hoodie, over his marine clothes. His tie is lime green, and underneath the hoodie you'll be able to see the regular marine cap. This is attached to headphones, that he uses to listen to music, as most of the time he can be depressed. A katana's sheathe is strapped to his belt. The sheathe has many green ribbons strapped around it with a few symbols, the katana itself has key-chains. He wears complete black trousers and boots, the boots are made out of leather, and have steel on the sole of his shoe. They can be proved to be harmful, and amplify techniques he's developing or already has. Tora's usual face expression is just a regular face, he doesn't react too much. When he's surprised, he widens his eyes. If he's being beaten, he tends to loose the plot and not concentrate as well as he started the fight. He has a slim body build. Tora has natural dark green hair, similar to his lime green eyes. Which many times were refereed as a cat hunting it's prey. This man has a tattoo on his right hand, which is the symbol of hatred. Tora's facial expression does seem to change when he's fighting. If he is toying with an opponent, it is almost too easy to notice. His eyes are half open, and it would feel as if his green cat-like eyes is staring through your heart. Once he actually gets serious, his eyes are wide open, with the hunter's look. Ready to sabotage his opponent. In Taiga's youthful years, he wore green shorts, typical kung-fu shoes, a vest with a brown fur jacket over it. His face was a lot more chubbier, and his eyes were rounded. He had his hair in the style of usually it being spiky, but he did try having a Mohawk for a while. Disliking it in the end. The boy ad equipped a base ball bat with four nails dug into it (actually sharp point of the nail pointing outwards). You can find out why he had this in the biography, he also hadn't have a tattoo at the time. Although, where the tattoo is now, there was a scar beneath it, a scratch like scar. Tora now wears a justice jacket, as he was promoted once again for succesfully transporting a 30 Million Berri prisoner to Impel Down. His justice jacket has green sleeves, he also wears a green suit and a black tie. He has lost his katana, as he stabbed in the island where he last fought Beowulf. Making it a symbol than he shall one day go back to that island. Tora had dyed his hair black, but still keeps his green tiger like eyes (not shown in the picture). Personality: Tora has a calm and easy going personalty, slightly on the side of secrecy though. Not yet revealing to anyone that his true dream is to become a pirate, and have a family. Tora is seen by many marines as a skillful and loyal marine chap. Others who have been with him much more longer, would naturally think differently... Tora can become very abusive when it comes to fighting, he plays with weak preys before killing it. "This man... is dangerous... to pirates, civillians, marines and EVEN THE GOVERNMENT THEMSELVES!" this is what a pirate shouted before Tora killed this pirate. Many people are scared of him within the marines, fully aware he's a devil fruit user of an artificial devil fruit: Neko Neko No MI Model: Tiger. Tora is the kind never to create trouble with his superiors, or even abuse the citizens. He's actually quite on the friendly side when it comes to that category, but when it comes to inferior marines... he enjoys to show of his power. Sadistically enjoying the terror on the marines faces. When he was just a little boy, starting fights on the street. He was considered one of the emperors of that city (of the kids), and nobody would mess with him. He has an arrogant attitude, thought that he was higher than anyone else, having the mindset of: might is right.He did like girls, but pretended that he was only ever marrying a girl of his class! A goddess, although he did fancy a lot of fact. All facts aside (XD). Tora developed an attitude ever since he fought Beowulf, he was more aware of his stregnth and how much he needed to train. He put a stop to his life where he knows he was going to be protected by his superiors, and is striving for the best of the best. Attempting to advance on his devil fruit, and to become far more powerful than his model: Rob Lucci. Likes: Tora likes a lot of things, he likes eating apple lollies. And is seen a lot eating them during meetings or boring talks. He enjoys a lady's company, even though he's completely weak to them if they're cute and not fighting him. He covers his blushes, by acting cool and turning the other way. The male is interested in music and art, he listens to music everyday. Mostly jazz and pop music, tilting his head or swaying side to side. Enjoying the song himself... his favourite food is beef curry with rice. Before he grew up, he enjoyed building ships. In his biography, there is something about him and ships. Dislikes: Tora dislikes the Marines, but he gives them his service for a reason, one: he wants to gain battle experience. And two: he is doing it so he can protect an island that's special to him, more shall be explained in the biography. He incredibly dislikes sexual crimes, and gives the punishment of cutting one's genitalia right off. Lady or man. And he hates the fact that he's having to follow orders like a Government dog. Having to support whatever the Gorosei is doing, even though what they allow is complete bullocks to him. Celestial dragons? He wouldn't mind slaughtering a few of those, and yes. Tora calls them 'things' not humans. Height: 178cm Weight: 72kg Skin Colour: Caucasian Hair Colour: Green Blood Type: S RH- Occupation: Fleet Admiral Previous Occupation: Bounty Hunter, Seaman Recruit, Lt Commander, Commander, Captain Lt Affiliation: Marines Previous Affiliation: Yokazuna Village Pay Cheque; 1b+ Previous Pay Cheque:33,000,000 15,000,000 Date of Birth: February 27th Place Of Birth: North Blue Relationship Status: Single Status: Healthy Biography: There is a massive secret of Tora's, that shall be revealed later on in his adventure. The male has been able to hide this for many years, but once the marines and world government find it out... it'll be far more difficult for him to . Tora has grown up in a village, (located in North Blue) called Yokozuna village. He enjoyed it there, at the age of eleven, he reached the title of becoming one of the four emperors in the village (to the kids). He was a leader of a powerful little kid gang, and took pride, one day... his group collapsed. They were wiped out by a piarete crew, along with the village. Invaded, under the name "Mong John". To fight them , Tora dug nails into his baseball bat, so it can kill people. Getting into several fights with the pirate, and convincing the entire village to fight them off, killing the head pirate. After this event, Tora gave up being in the gangs and quit. Training in swordsmanship and a particular fighting style that he developed himself. It was named: Tiger Kenpo. He found the infamous katana, Tenseiga, and made it his own. Ignoring the fact it was cursed, and only founding out it had a special ability after slaying a pirate. Mr Taiga was low on money, so he had to do some job to earn him quite a bit of cash. He decided to settle in for Bounty Hunting, until one day the marines were going to turn Yokozuna village into a marine fortress.. everyone was prepared to leave but Tora made a deal with the marines. After all, the man was quite an infamous bounty hunter of that area in the North Blue. Yokozuna was saved, as he told everyone he only joined the pigs to gain battle experience. Despite the fact it was mostly to save the village from martial law. There was one more deal he made with the marines... it was to build a great warship for them if they ever needed one. Of course, they don't need one yet... Tora has been in many missions, a famous one he was apart of was another infamous story called: "The Fall Of The Pirate". Tora heavily tortured a fully fledged pirate. The pirate was about to sail on his first day, and ha done nothing wrong. Yet... he was still tortured by Tora (the marine was simply following orders) and killed by Mr Taiga's superiors. Tora had fought Beowulf on a random island and successfully framed him. This battle was going on for several hours, most of the village was resulted to rubble, and half of the island had many holes (made by Tora) filled with snow. So if you go under, it'll be a cave of snow. Fortunately, during this battle Tora unlocked Haki and decided to use it more- knowing this is what qualifies him to become a Vice Admiral. He was also afraid that Beowulf is still training out there, becoming stronger and stronger. His threat level is in creasing. Transporting Prisoner To Impel Down Mini Arc During this Mini Arc, Tora had led the ships. They then fell under attack, but Tora showed the results of his experience and training and ended the assault with one strike to his opponent's leg. Firing it to sea, the opponent was Raito. Who because of this, received a 20 Million Berri bounty on his head. He is currently having the highest Bounty in West Blue. Misaka had done most of the work, fighting Beiwulf. Though in the end, it seemed to arrive on a stalemate, and the rest of the fleet was successful in transporting the prisoner away from Beowulf. Making Tora have a pay cheque increase as he put the prisoner back in his place (prisoner had 30 million berri bounty) and also took out a logia user of lightning, by himself. Physical Prowess: Tora has quite great physical powers, he is incredibly strong and fast. Considered as a superhuman, although he counts himself more than just a super human, as a joke sometimes. His strength, stamina and speed is quintupled when his devil fruit powers are fully activated. During his third transformation. This is what scares people the most, when he transforms into this mode, he can become a big muscular tiger. Once he learns Rokushuuki, which is undoubtedly soon... his powers won't be easy to defeat. Not that it was easy to defeat in the first place. Tora has great stamina and endurance, tanking many hits, definitely when he's ambitious. Unlike a tiger, he would still fight to the end of his life, even if he's limbless and with several fatal wounds. This does come in with ambition though, if it's a loosing fight (without any serious goal in it), he'll save his ass and retreat. He actually values his life, thank you very much. His physical strength increased itself over time, able to hit lightning itself and blast it away. As this was the main reason why he was able to defend the fleet very well from Raito. When enchanted with Armanent Haki, Tora can crush even a thick gate of steel meant to be impenetrable. His haki is very visible, and he can turn his full upper body into Armanent Haki. Tora Kenpo: This is the art of the tiger, he goes into a stance, Raising his hands, his fingers clenching together far back, exposing the palm. His right leg or left leg in front of the bent back one... this is usually only used in his tiger form. It is not only more powerful but so much more easier to use in that form. As the fingers have claws, and expose the palm well. This is the true art of Tora Kenpo, so it would be difficult for ANYONE to imitate it, unless they have a Neko Neko No Mi fruit. Swordsmanship: Tora has exceptional swordsmanship, although he doesn't tend to use this in his tiger form. Only in his human form, he is looking for a special blade that somebody holds. He is sick and tired of his cursed katana, he wanted a real one. Something to treasure. Tors has the ability to cut very thick iron chains, he is an ittoryu user. Tora had left the sword in which him and Beowulf fought. Vowing himself to one day greet that island and remembering the fight, seeing if some of the damage was still there. He stabbed his katana into a ditch covered by snow. So it's rather difficult to find. Tora drops out being a swordsman, knowing he doesn't need swordsmanship. He's better in hand to hand combat. Equipment & Weapons: The Tenseigai's ability is mainly to make a quite a sharp noise whenever it cuts something. If it is too close to the ears, it can pop the ear drums. This is dangerous, also Tora possess the Neko Neko No Mi, Model: Tiger. An artificial devil fruit highly likely inspired off the real tiger devil fruit. Techniques: "SޔµΚªΚµ" This is when Tora spins his blade many times, around his fingers and slices the opponent. The slice would spin around their blade, attempting to slash many parts of their body in one strike. The cuts appear three seconds after the actual slash. "bªΚ√ɧªµ⊥√" This says Bakahatsu, this means blast. Tora focuses his claws together and thrusts a punch into the air, generating a massive pressure blast towards the opponent. Tora is able to knock back lightning with this move, and probably stronger strikes. This is a basic move of his, and he uses it quite often. "ⓡⓐⓝⓚⓨⓐⓚⓤ" Rankyaku, this is when Tora would kick the air, releasing a source of energy to the opponent. This can cut many things, definitely when it's enchanted by Armanent Haki. He trained for it, his Rankyaku is green. And can become bigger depending in which mode he's in. Stages/Modes: "Human Form" Tora is in his human form, no enchanted strikes unless he uses Haki. Or something else, though he does have a heightened sense of smell and can see through the dark better than most people. Even if he's in his human form, he carries feline features with him. "Hybrid Form" Tora is half human, half tiger. He is two meters and a half tall and is muscular. He had partial human features, but more of the tiger features shows.And has white/grey fur. His power is increased here by a lot, and he can cast his Tora Kenpo techniques much better in this form. "Tiger Form" Tora becomes a complete tiger, he's a snow tiger. He can blend in with the snow, making his ideal combat areas in winter places. He can do this form to dodge techniques, by shrinking, and he can travel disguised. Trivia > Hates horses < > Loves cats < > Sees Mifune D. Winter Law as his rival <